Forgotten Memories
by Shanaberger
Summary: After Sam left, Dean and Castiel go on a demon hunt that turns deadly real fast. Warning: Character death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**A/N: I have no idea where this story came from but I just had to write it, hope you enjoy(:**

****"Bye you fugly sonofabitch" Dean said aiming his gun at one of the demons he and Castiel had been fighting. Castiel was off in the corner fighting one of the last two demons to still be alive and not paying any attention to Dean, and then Dean heard the gunshot that would kill the demon Castiel was fighting and was glad that his demon was the last to go.

Dean started to pull the trigger when his gun was pulled from him and into the demons hands. The demon laughed maliciously and before Dean could even think to grab for another gun the demon pulled the trigger and shot Dean in the chest.

The next thing Dean knew, he was remembering a time when Sam was smiling, laughing and… happy. He remembered Sam continuing on, he was so joyous Sam was enjoying himself for once instead of complaining and throwing himself into his research that even the memory filled him with happiness. It was a memory from when they were younger, but not by much, they had gone out and sat in a park and people watched. Dean had made a joke about something; he couldn't even remember what the joke was. Then he heard his name faintly being called and snapped back into reality just in time to see the demon pull the trigger again and feel another bullet go through his chest.

He could feel himself falling back as another memory took over. He was looking at his father, who was smiling, and Sam who looked content. They were on a dock of one of John's friends houses and they were fishing. It was one of those rare weeks that their father had off and decided to take his son's fishing, Dean had been around 12 or so. His father smiled down at Dean and then at Sam. Both boys smiled back and then at each other. Dean's poll then started to shake and he reeled in a huge fish with his fathers help. His face had the biggest grin on it anyone had ever seen.

"I'm proud of you, Dean." John smiled and Dean just grinned bigger. He heard his name being called again, this time louder.

When he snapped back this time he saw Castiel advancing towards him and the demon and he heard more than saw the trigger being pulled a third and final time. He felt the bullet pierce his heart.

He was in a motel room with Castiel and Sam and he and Castiel were drunk, one of the many things Dean liked to do with Castiel after he became human. They were making fun of Sam, who was the only sober person in the room. Sam was doing research so he and Castiel were lying on the two beds.

"Your head looks like a mop." Castiel said, Dean couldn't control his laughter, "and you're freakishly tall." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean fell off the bed with laughter that was soon joined by Sam's and Castiel's laugh. As his vision shifted to look at Sam he heard a painful scream of his name.

He saw Castiel pull the colt from his pocket and shoot the demon who automatically dropped dead. Castiel was by Dean's side in seconds.

"Dean, Dean, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. Come on Dean, stay with me. Please. Please stay Dean!" Castiel was crying the whole time. Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled, "Hey Cas…" Was all Dean got out before he was staring at his brother again.

He was laughing and driving while Sam sat next to him laughing also. He couldn't believe that Sam had been attacked and taken down by a 5 year old and now they were joking about it. They were driving on a deserted road at night and Dean noticed how peaceful it was with the sounds of the night mixed with Sam's laughter. He wished he could stay here forever but of course he heard his name again and snapped back to reality.

Castiel was holding him in his arms, crying, begging Dean to stay with him. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at Castiel.

"Dean, Dean, oh god, stay with me. Come on. You can't do this. Not now. You gotta stay awake. Stay with me."

"Cas…I'm…happy…" Was all Dean managed to get out before he slipped into blackness and was lost to Castiel forever.

Castiel sat there crying and broken. He needed Dean, but Dean had said he was happy and Castiel would never take that away from him. He hugged Dean closer to him for a few more minutes before he picked Dean up and drove him to where his parents were buried and laid him to rest right beside them.

As Castiel started to walk away for the grave he slipped Dean's necklace around his neck so he would always be able to be close to his dearly departed hunter and headed over to Bobby's to learn to be a better hunter so he could take over where Dean left off.


End file.
